Résurrection
by Cursed Wizard
Summary: Le temps approchait, le temps où il sombrerait à jamais dans le néant. Sa résurrection approchait, cela faisait plus de quatre mille ans qu’il l’attendait. Warning : Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...


Titre : Résurrection

Auteur : Cursed Wizard

Genre : … Si je le dis, ça casserait toute la fanfiction.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kyo Kara Maoh sont la propriété de Tomo Takabayashi. S'ils m'appartenaient, ça se saurait.

Notesdel'auteur : Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Secondo, cette fanfiction est dédiée à tous les fans de Shinou et, accessoirement, de Murata. Pas de yaoi, vous êtes prévenus.

Je tiens à préciser que l'intégralité du oneshot est écrit du point de vue de Shinou. Bonne lecture !

**Résurrection**

Le temps approchait, le temps où il sombrerait à jamais dans le néant. Sa résurrection approchait, cela faisait plus de quatre mille ans qu'il l'attendait. Le Grand Sage avait par ailleurs bel et bien tenu sa promesse, s'étant entouré des Clés des Coffres et du plus puissant Maoh désigné pour le vaincre. Le vaincre lui mais aussi Soushu, cette entité qui s'était emparée de son esprit, incarnation spirituelle de haine, de jalousie, de colère, de peur, de tous ces sentiments si médiocres mais pourtant si humains. Mazoku ou non, ces états d'esprit restaient inexorablement les mêmes et avaient fini par le consumer, en dépit de son incroyable puissance et de sa volonté de fer. Cependant, il devait s'y résoudre. L'âge d'or était révolu et devait donner suite au présent, à une nouvelle ère menée par ce jeune homme du nom de Shibuya Yuuri. Pour cela, il devait affronter la mort mais aussi la vie. Vivre une fois de plus pour mieux mourir, que d'ironie… L'avenir du monde des Maoh reposait maintenant sur ce lycéen, sur le plus grand roi qui ait jamais régné sur Shinmakoku… Un roi meilleur que lui.

Dans le monde de destruction où il se trouvait enfermé, l'homme blond releva la tête en direction de ce qui semblait être le ciel. Une large étendue sanglante zébrée de ténèbres l'entourait, l'enfermant dans un infini de noir et de pourpre. Il n'avait ni chaud, ni froid. Il n'était ni joyeux, ni triste. Il était juste envahi de vide, étouffé par le chaos de destruction de Soushu. Le Grand Roi Originel était décidément tombé bien bas, songea-t-il en reportant son attention sur la large fenêtre ouverte sur l'autre monde. Au travers, il put alors apercevoir le Grand Sage s'avancer d'une démarche assurée vers lui. Son fidèle ami ne l'avait jamais trahi. Même à la toute fin, même au devant de sa mort, il l'aura toujours accompagné. Qu'aurait-il fait sans lui ? Encore à l'instant, il se le demandait sincèrement.

Rompant le silence dans lequel Murata s'était emmuré, cinq silhouettes pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la vaste pièce. Les quatre Clés venaient d'arriver, sa résurrection pouvait enfin commencer. En queue de peloton, le jeune Wolfram, sur qui il exerçait actuellement ses pouvoirs, n'attendait que ses ordres afin de déclencher sa libération. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Au bout de quelque minutes, Yuuri se dirigea vers l'immense sphère dans laquelle il était restait cloisonné. Avec un geste ralenti par une intense concentration, il déposa ses paumes sur les parois carmines pour libérer son énergie. Il pouvait d'hors et déjà le sentir, ce Maryoku si puissant, digne du plus grand Maoh qui ait existé. Le choc entre leurs deux flots laisserait des traces dans l'histoire et forgerait d'immuables souvenirs dans les esprits de chacun. Lui, Shinou, le Roi Originel, mourrait peut-être mais continuerait à vivre au travers de leur mémoire, il n'en doutait pas.

Un rictus déforma les lèvres du blond tandis qu'à l'intérieur de sa prison sphérique, son bras se leva. A l'autre bout de la pièce, sa marionnette sembla se réveiller tout à coup, dans l'attente des ordres qui ensuivraient le mouvement. Transférant son esprit dans le corps du jeune homme, il put ressentir pleinement l'étendue de sa puissance face à la sienne et ne tarda pas à prendre le contrôle sur tout son être. Discrètement, sa main se porta à son épée et la fit glisser de son fourreau. Comme il s'y attendait, aucune résistance ne s'opposa à son geste. L'âme de la Clé s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, acculée dans un coin de sa tête. Son regard à présent émeraude s'accrocha à la silhouette de Shibuya pour ne plus la quitter, ne fixant l'adolescent que comme sa future proie. Toutefois, il ne la tuerait pas. Il n'avait qu'à interrompre le flux constant qui le retenait prisonnier, un jeu d'enfant malgré les impulsions meurtrières du parasite qui le consumait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le Maoh, une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles :

« Champagne ! »

Hébété, il se tourna vers le brun à lunettes qui, présentement, tenait une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

« Que…, bégaya-t-il, déstabilisé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Tu croyais que tu pouvais prendre des décisions à mon insu, peut-être ?

- Mais…

- Tu as oublié que tu ne pouvais rien faire sans ton Conseiller, je pense. Franchement, j'en ai marre de jouer la nounou ! » l'interrompit un Murata feignant la désapprobation.

Malgré l'air qu'il se donnait, le blond aurait parié qu'il était intérieurement plus que satisfait de son petit effet. Le Grand Sage restait ce qu'il était, après tout… Quelques mètres plus loin, les autres occupants de la pièce assistaient à la scène, atterrés.

Le Maoh, qui tenait encore ses mains plaquées contre la prison sphérique, eut une exclamation de surprise avant de s'offusquer.

« Murata ?! »

Seul un bruit de chute répondit à la question de son héritier, attirant par ce moyen l'attention générale. Trop surpris par cet accueil, il réalisa que son emprise sur l'esprit de Wolfram s'était considérablement relâchée et par conséquent, ce dernier avait repris le dessus sur lui. Ne parvenant encore à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il n'eut même pas l'instinct de s'énerver, tant contre lui-même que contre Murata. Son manque de réaction avait d'ailleurs entraîné la chute du fiancé de son héritier, qui à cet instant se retrouvait allongé au sol, évanouit.

A présent sous sa véritable forme, il constata que la sphère qui le retenait captif s'était évaporée suite au manque d'attention du brun. Il pouvait alors apparaître aux yeux de tous, ce qui demeurait loin de lui déplaire.

« Murata, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? s'entêta de nouveau le Maoh, qui n'avait pas manqué de s'inquiéter pour le jeune blond.

-Alors, te joindrais-tu à nous ? » l'interrogea le Grand Sage en ignorant superbement Yuuri.

Un sourire narquois se forma alors sur ses lèvres. La réponse était pourtant évidente, que voulait-il de plus ?

« Décidément, je n'en attendais pas moins de mon stratège… »

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que la chute n'était pas prévisible et que les caractères des personnages correspondent aux originaux. Cette scène m'est venue alors que je regardais les épisodes 75 à 78… Bien qu'elle soit relativement stupide, je souhaite vous avoir fait passé un bon moment.


End file.
